In the field of computer-implemented games, there are many technical challenges facing the designer of such games when considering how the user interface is to be controlled in the context of computer devices available to play the game.
One technical challenge can involve allowing a game to be fun and compelling even when there is limited display resource available, such as when a game is being played on a smartphone, tablet or other minicomputer.
Another significant technical challenge is how to retain casual game play where a user is able to play a game as and when they like while at the same time having an aspect which involves interaction with other players.
A common genre of casual games is so-called match games. This is a type of tile-matching game where the player manipulates tiles or game objects according to a matching criterion.
A match-three game is a type of casual puzzle game where the player is required to find patterns on a seemingly chaotic board. The player then has to match three or more of the same type of game element on the game board and those matched elements will then disappear. An existing type of match-three game is a so-called “switcher” game. In a switcher game, the player switches place onto adjacent game elements on the game board so that one or both of them create a chain of at least three adjacent game elements of the same type. Those matched game elements will then disappear. The game board is then repopulated with game objects.
One such known match three-type game is known by the trade name Candy Crush. In that game, the game board is repopulated with game elements which are perceived as falling downwards onto the game board from the top edge of the screen from which the game is played.
Another known type of game is “linker game”, where a sequence of game elements are linked to form a known sequence. Another type of game is a ‘clicker’ game, in which matches can be made in a board by clicking adjacent game elements.
Another genre of casual games are computer implemented card games for example solitaire type games.
A technical challenge exists when introducing complexity into such casual games.